Bring Me To Life
by Yasmia
Summary: ..::Songfic.Bring Me To Life.Evanescence Mai has these same thoughts every day and night, but is she strong enough to survive the mess she made for herself::..Theme Song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanesence::..


**Bring Me To Life**

Mai threw herself onto her bed in her assigned room in the Doom Headquarters. She had recently been doing a lot of thinking about how her life had changed, and about how she had lost her caring friends, especially Joey.  
Joey had always been there for her, ever since they met in Duelsit Kingdom, she had always liked it that way; but now she had ruined everything. The friendship they shared was tainted by evil. Joey always knew when she was upset or unhappy, and this time was no different. Joey knew that in her heart Mai was truly unhappy; but Mai but on a strong face and pretended that everything was okay.  
Blinded my the evil magic of the Orichalcos Mai had led Joey and his friends into a whole new danger. A New evil force powered by darkness.  
"I've been so heartless" she sobbed to herself. "You're right Joey; I'm not being true to myself. Help me. Please."

**How can you see into me eyes like open doors,  
****Leading you down into my core  
****Where I've become so numb,  
****Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold,  
****Until you find it there and lead it back home  
****Wake me up inside**

Mai sat in her room for countless hours, alone in the dark; she sat and cried feeling sorry for herself.  
"Joey... Where are you?" She sobbed. "Back in Battle City you would have done anything for e, but where are you now?"  
Mai really needed Joey's help. She had ended up in a hold too deep for her to get herself out of. Mai would rather die than stay with Valon and the other Doom Warriors. She didn't want to capture any more souls. All she wanted right now was to defeat Dartz and go back to her old life.

**Wake me up inside  
****Call my name and save me from the dark  
****Bid my blood to run  
****Before I come undone  
****Save me from the nothing I've become**

Mai knew that she was nothing without Joey and the rest of the gang. She missed them all; she even missed Teá's preachy speeches about friendship. She may have been separated from her in years but their hearts were connected by a special bond of friendship; but when Mai had left her friends and joined Dartz and his Doom Warriors, she had broken that link, and now she was a nobody. She felt as if her friends had betrayed her, but actually it was the other way around, she had left her friends.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
****You can't just leave me here**

Mai slept anything but peacefully that night, her dreams were filled with Joey, and her nightmares were filled with painful memories of Marik, as always. She would wake up every hour, scared, crying, holding her knees in a desperate attempt to make herself feel safe.  
"Joey…" She sobbed. She looked at her clock; it said 3:15 am. "Save me… I need you."  
Mai continued the same sobbing and pleading into the darkness for about half an hour, until she cried herself to sleep.

**Breathe into me and make me real  
****Bring me to life**

As the sun rose at dawn the following day. The princess of Doom rose from her bed; her eyes were red from the crying she had done the previous night. Mai cast her gaze out to the morning sky, everything looked so beautiful, and for a brief moment there was a small smile on her face; but once she had taken her eyes away from the window and looked back again, she didn't see the sun, but in its place she saw Joey's face.  
The smile on her face faded and her heart seemed to skip a beat and suddenly she felt empty again.

**Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling**

Mai looked out of the window again to see the sun rising, everything seemed happy and carefree, like she used to be, when she turned her head to the surroundings of her bedroom. It was dark, cold and it all seemed so unforgiving. She closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to escape her feelings, but instead she saw Marik. She saw the vision of the Shadow Realm, shaking her head she tried to rid herself of these memories, she opened her eyes and looked out of the window again, but this time it wasn't just Joey she saw. She saw Yugi, Te�, Tristan, Serenity, Dike Devlin, and even Seto Kaiba. Mai even missed Kaiba's sly remarks about the people she cared about; but most of all, she missed Joey.

**Only you are the life among the dead**

Mai thought back to all the times Joey had ever saved her, the one time that stayed stuck in her mind was the time a famous movie star, Jean Claude Magnum, had tried to marry her just before the Battle City Finals. It was just then that Mai realised that all this time Joey had been trying to help her become the best person she could be.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
****Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me **

At this moment, Mai realised that in the short time she had been with Dartz and the other Doom Warriors she had missed out on so much, she had missed out on a lot of fun. Her heart was only filled hatred, or so it seemed, but Mai knew that even in the greatest darkness there is always a bit of light.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
****Got to open my eyes to everything**

For at least two months now, Mai had followed Dart's orders. She had been acting like a little puppy dog in love with its owner. She hadn't questioned his actions, she hadn't even asked for his reasons. She just followed his orders and received her rewards afterwards. This time was different, this time she was going to do what seemed right to her, and that was get Joeys help and seek freedom from the mess she had made of her life. There was more to life than evil, there was fun, happiness, laughter and love, and Mai was going to prove it.

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
****Don't let me die right here  
****There must be more to life  
****Bring me to life**

Rikku-

17th February 2005 – 3rd April 2005


End file.
